I have continued study of the behavioral neurophysiology of the prefrontal cortex. Eye movement, single-neuron and behavioral responses were recorded in order to evaluate the relation between neuronal activity in the prefrontal cortex and conscious control of visually-triggered delayed responses tasks. Recordings were obtained from the prefrontal and parietal cortex of two different monkeys trained on either a sequential eye movement task or variations of tasks requiring delayed execution of memory-guided eye movements and subsequent memory-guided fixation. In addition, the effect of injecting micro-liter amounts of an inhibitory agonist (muscimol) on both types of eye movements were recorded.